herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Spider (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Scarlet Spider a character from the Disney XD series Ultimate Spider-Man. He was the first spider-person before Spider-Man. He was later given the name Ben Reilly by Aunt May. Years ago, Doctor Octopus rescued Scarlet Spider from the streets and took him in and gave him spider powers. He was Doctor Octopus' successful experiment. As he claimed to Spider-Man, Scarlet was captured by Doctor Octopus and was subjected to many painful experiments by him, which likely granted him his spider abilities. He was able to escape and forced to live in the sewers. He states that he feels the sewers are "the only place for a freak like him". Scarlet doesn't like getting involved in conflicts, and is constantly annoyed by Spider-Man's puns, jokes and childish attitude. Scarlet only grudgingly agrees to assist Spider-Man in combating Doc Ock, due to his grudge against the villain for what he did to him. Scarlet Spider meets Aunt May while trying to get her away from Hydro-Man's rampage. When unmasked, Scarlet Spider has a scar on his face and states that he doesn't have a name. Aunt May names him Ben. Ben Reilly managed to afford a back-up birthday cake for Aunt May's birthday party just in case something bad happened to the one that Spider-Man brought. During the Sinister Six's attack on the Triskelion, it was revealed that Ben Reilly was Doctor Octopus' spy in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy as the secret bonus seventh member of the Sinister Seven. Scarlet Spider overpowers Spider-Man and unmasks him in front of Doctor Octopus in cold blood. As Doc Ock reveals Spider-Man that his true intention to get Connor's dangerous weapon for S.H.I.E.L.D., is to destroy H.Y.D.R.A., and Scarlet Spider realized that May Parker possess the key to activate Connors weapon and kidnaps her. Instead of kidnap May, due to respect, Scarlet is instead just getting a key for Ock. Flash however, already been suspicious of Scarlet's true allegiance and attacks him with an arsenal wheel chair given by S.H.I.E.L.D., but was disabled quickly. As Ock arrived in time to get the key, and so as Spider-Man, Spider-Man and May still believe there's a good in him. Once Doc Ock suceeded on using Connor's S.H.I.E.L.D. weapon to transform H.Y.D.R.A. into Ock's new organization, OCTOPUS, by transforming the island and kills Arnim Zola, Scarlet Spider did not expect Ock kidnaps May into the island behind his and Spider-Man's backs, and realize when Spider-Man ask Ock if the villain care for his creation like Scarlet, Ock only think of him just a tool for his plan and will never be used soon enough if Scarlet failed many times. Scarlet soon changed his mind and remembering their kind treatment on treating him like a human being, saving both Spider-Man and May, and attempt to kill Doc Ock for his treachery for good. However, as Connor's weapon is destroyed, the island is about to fall off and Ock has gotten away as well. While sending Peter and May back to Triskelion, Ben did not leave to make sure the island falls out of the city, on the sea of nowhere. His final word before he died on the crash to Peter and everyone from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy is to remind them what needs to be a hero for, using compassion as a strength of understanding one another, like the other Ben, Peter's uncle has told Peter about. Cho reminded Peter of Ben's last wish for S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy heroes like them to carry on. Ben survived after the Hydra Island crashed in the ocean and hid from everyone he knows to find out the truth about himself and his past. While he was investigating he saw Spider-Man and Spider-Woman almost getting killed by Kaine and saved them much to Peter's shock. After eliminating the other Kaines' Ock's sent and defeating him, Ock agreed to help them find the truth about Ben in Hydra Island. Passing through security of Hydra Island that was enabled after the crash the three of them fought the Spider-Slayer. After Ock gets an upgrade he told Ben the truth about him being a Synthezoid and the leader of the Spider-Slayers, Ben got manipulated and almost turned evil, but he got out thanks to Peter and now controlled the slayers. Episodes and Appearances Season 4: Ultimate Spider-Man vs The Sinister 6 *Hydra Attacks *Miles From Home *Iron Vulture *Lizards *Double Agent Venom *Beached *Force of Nature *The New Sinister Six *The Symbiote Saga **The Symbiote Saga: Part 1 (flashback) *The Spider Slayers *Graduation Day Trivia *Scarlet Spider is voiced by Scott Porter who voices Nightwing in Batman Arkham Knight. *Scarlet Spider in this version is a bit like Jason Todd just for seeking revenge on the man that tortured and experimented on him *Unlike most of his incarnations, who are actually clones, this Scarlet Spider is a human mutated with spider powers. *This Scarlet Spider is modeled after the version of the character in the original comics. *When the lower half of his mask is pulled up, it reveals he has a jawline similar to Spider-Man's. *Like his Ultimate comic book counterpart, Scarlet Spider's existence as a spider people was created by Doctor Octopus. *The Ben Reilly version of the Scarlet Spider was alluded to by Flash Thompson, who temporarily used the Scarlet Spider name (shortly before turning into Agent Venom). Gallery tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o2zefxtxpo1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_o9b0e7gTDL1rl14rno10_1280.png Scarlet Spider with Spider-Woman.jpg Category:Male Category:Rogues Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Superheroes Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Fallen Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mysterious Category:Wrathful Category:Grey Zone Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Twin/Clone Category:Poor